


Entangled

by Melkur_Mistress



Series: Stolen Moments on Floor 507 [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I don't like the word selfcest, Smut, but theres a little, it ends with twissy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkur_Mistress/pseuds/Melkur_Mistress
Summary: Missy and the Master smut inferred in the woods, followed by Missy needing to be near the Doctor. He is concerned, she gets annoyed, but then there's Twissy smut. Reasonably tasteful stuff in this part."She tensed, the hard look on his eyes familiar - she knew what lay behind it, so much anger and denial, but also heavily laced with desire when he got close to her. She knew she should back away, but who was she if she backed out of a dangerous game. It was after all, of her own making. "





	Entangled

She had kept out of the farmhouse and the immediate grounds most of the day - choosing instead to stay in the woods and narrow down potential locations for the lifts. She had managed to slip away early in the morning, before the house became full of the noise that the relatively small overcrowded space, invariably brought.

The Doctor had felt strong enough to leave his room that day, and her eyes had met his for the briefest of moments as she slipped out of the kitchen door. She wanted to talk to him, but his gaze was too searching and she didn’t have any answers for him. He didn't ask her to stay, or question her about where she was going - no words were exchanged at all. She was glad for that as she wasn't prepared to talk.

The Master had found her by the afternoon, and she was surprised it had taken him that long. He watched her quizzically as he approached her in the thick of the woods, the same questions always ready to fall from his lips.

“Done anything useful today?” she asked, ensuring she took control of the direction of the conversation.

“I found _you_ , does that count?” he asked with a smirk.

“I wasn’t lost, so no.”

“You sure?” he asked as he stepped closer. “You can go to him when he’s too out of it to know you're there, but when he’s wide awake you take off. We need to make a plan to get out of here - he’s back there playing the hero, that’s not us Missy. It never will be.”

“Stop talking and help me then. I’m actually _doing_ something about this situation. Nardole has mapped out some potential access hatches and lift locations. We can cover more ground if we search together. Unless you want to spend another decade on this ship that is.”

“Ok, let’s find a hatch and see what’s underneath all this fakery then,” he said, casting her a questioning glance as they made their way deeper into the woods.  


* * *

 

  
As the daylight began to dim they set off to return to the house, walking side by side through the trees  - the Master’s pace slowing as they drew closer. They were almost out of the coverage of the woods when Missy paused and turned around, realising he had fallen back. She made no attempt to return to him, but remained motionless and watched him quizzically.

“I can’t help but think about something Missy,” he said, as he leaned casually against a large tree trunk.

She gave no reaction and waited for him to continue.

“About you,” he said, when he accepted that she wasn’t going to be baited.

“That’s very sweet,” she began, dismissively. “Almost romantic, now can we get back before they put the fire in the living room out.”

“You’ve developed _human_ traits - I hope it’s a learned thing and not my DNA being corrupted,” he said, stepping slowly closer to her.

“You're ridiculous,” she said.

“And you're the Doctors _pet_ ,” he spat.

She tensed, the hard look on his eyes familiar - she knew what lay behind it, so much anger and denial, but also heavily laced with desire when he got close to her. She knew she should back away, but who was she if she backed out of a dangerous game. It was after all, of her own making. 

“Where are you going when we get back? Are you going to him again? We don't need him, _I_ don’t need him,” he hissed.

She rolled her eyes and gave a laugh, “I’m happy for you - that state of denial is working _so_ well for you. Now i’m going back, because we have an actual situation here.”

He made a move in a split second, giving her no time to react.

“Stop Missy,” he said, his voice low as he grasped both her wrists painfully tight, an unspoken threat to confine her. “You need to remember who you are. We need to get off this ship - just us. Let the Doctor have his new projects to save -  stay here and play the hero. You are _not_ thinking of continuing this game with him - playing at being his pet.”

He inched closer, his lips brushing against hers as he whispered.

“You, sis.. are the Master.”

His breath speaking her name against her lips was all she could focus on, the flash of heat that shot through her was impossible to ignore.

He gave her no time to react as he lunged, his grip painfully tight on her wrists, forcing her back against a large tree trunk. The back of her head hit the hard bark of the tree, as her back was slammed hard against it. She winced in pain followed by a rush of pleasure as he slammed his body weight heavily into her, pinning her against the tree. It was wrong, she knew it, but she really did want to play.

His mouth was on hers so fast she couldn’t even hide the shock, and he loved every second of the moment, feeling her freeze against her confinement between his solid body and the tree. He knew she wouldn’t hold out for long - and felt a flash of heat as she laughed against his kiss.

He deepened his kiss with some forcefulness, determined to up the game if she was finding it funny. Hot, intimidating, scary - he’d settle for her looking at him in any of those ways - but laughing at him was not the reaction he wanted. He released one of her wrists to move his hand to her chin, holding her face at the same time as applying just enough pressure to her neck with his wrist, to remind her how she used to play.

She admonished herself for her lack of restraint when she stopped laughing and groaned in pleasure. This so very wrong, but also their right.

She allowed him his display of power, despite the way her breath was becoming restricted, and waited for him to ease off of her, giving her enough space to raise her arms.

She took the moment, and brought her arm up and slapped him, as hard as she could across his face. Even if she was enjoying the little tryst, he needed to know that he should show some basic respect and courtesy to himself. 

“ _Get. Off. Me,"_ she said, her voice low and coloured by the lust she couldn't hide.  

He put his hand to his cheek and stared at her, stunned but impressed.

“That’s better sis, that’s what you need - fight. Not being a good little pet for the Doctor.”

She felt anger rising within her and she immediately slapped him again, in the same spot, feeling satisfied that it was going to be twice as painful now.

The Master laughed. “Ok,” he said, raising his hands in surrender,  let’s not fight sis, you made your point, I wasn't being respectful to myself there.”

She grasped his shoulders firmly, and immediately spun him around, slamming him against the same tree. It was disorienting for a moment - switching places when they both played the same roles. She shook the feeling off  and closed her eyes then returned his kiss with a vengeance, her hands exploring her past body in a heated fascination as she opened his jacket, her hands feeling the contours of his muscles under his shirt. She felt it was wrong on every level, but she wanted to indulge in some destruction, even if it was of herself.

“If we do this _dearest_ ,’ she said, her voice taking a darkly seductive tone. ‘We do it _my_ way. Either you accept i’m in charge in this, or you can go find a quiet spot and have some proper _you time_ , because you do not put your hands on me like that again unless I tell you you can. I, on the other hand...have every intention of demolishing you.” 

He had never felt so turned on.

 

* * *

 

  
It was dark when they eventually returned to the farmhouse, neither speaking on their walk back, both quietly contemplating their situation. There was no awkwardness about what they had done - just a comfortable familiarity, but now that they had explored the concept of physicality with each other, they each returned to their usual suspicions or the others motives. 

As they entered the farmhouse, the Master cast a casual glance in the large living room as he walked past before taking the stairs, intending to work on the makeshift devices he had been trying to fabricate in the past few days, hoping it would give him some kind of useful weaponry. A device capable of a large and lethal pulse activated by his laser screwdriver, would be ideal if only he had the parts.

Missy made a move to continue past the living room when the woman she now thought of as Nardole’s girlfriend walked over to her.

“Come in and join us, i’ve just made a fresh pot of tea and the fire is lit,” she said, her voice warm as she watched her with a slight edge of concern.

Missy hesitated, staring hard at her past self as he gave her an amused glance and shook his head, muttering something about her human traits, as he continued upstairs.

She stepped inside, accepting the invitation. She felt a flash of warmth as she noticed the Doctor sitting at the table and she glanced at him briefly, nodding and giving him a slight smile. He did the same, but his gaze lingered for longer, watching her as Hazran ushered her to a chair by the fire and offered her tea.

“Are you ok?” Hazran asked.

“Yes. Of course I am,” Missy replied, suddenly wondering if she had any visible signs of her encounter in the woods.

“Well, you look like you might need some sweet tea, so here you go, drink it while it's hot.”

“Thank you,” Missy said, realising her throat ached, and that Hazrans eyes had flitted briefly there. She assumed she had at least light bruising on her throat, and was not going to entertain any questions about it. 

Thankfully Hazran left her alone, but she felt the Doctors presence from across the room. She knew he would be alarmed about her behaviour with herself - they had not been gentle with each other and the only moment they had even taken care had been with their clothing. 

She wished he would come to her and sit with her, even if he just held her. She found herself craving the way she knew he would be with her - a contrast to the near violent way her encounter with her past had been.

She hadn't held back once her resolve had broken, and she knew the few bruises she wore were nothing compared to the damage she had left on him. He had been suitably impressed with what he had unleashed in her.

She reminded him however, that wasn't his doing, she was perfectly capable of demolishing him when she chose to.

Her gaze fell to the flames, dancing in the blackened, well used fireplace, while her thoughts turned to the Doctor. She had kept her distance since he had woken, but she couldn’t explain why. She had sat in his room reading the few books that were scattered around the farmhouse, feeling a strong urge to stay close to him. Her past self had frequently sought her out, demanding that she leave the Doctor and hep form a plan to get them both out of their situation. She begrudgingly did, but returned to check up on the Doctor frequently.

It felt instinctive to remain close, watch over him and be with him when he was injured, but once he had roused she abruptly left. It was hard, so hard, to walk away when he had woken, they had talked, and he had asked her to stay.

She couldn't deny how lost she felt without him,  but her past was a magnet that constantly drew her away.

She now focused on the edges of the old slate heath, watching as occasionally the mostly contained fire would spit out an ember, landing on the almost unblemished white rug. The orange glow burnt brightly for a moment before dissipating and fizzling out into the thick rug  - she watched for over an hour, wondering if any of the embers would burn for long enough to catch the rug on fire and destroy it. The thought of flames as they ripped through and burned everything in their wake was almost comforting.

She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder unexpectedly, and turned, looking up to see the Doctor.

“The fire’s dying out,” he said, his hand leaving her shoulder as he stepped around her chair and held it out to her.

Her gaze dropped to his hand and she took it without hesitation, standing and looking into his eyes.

“Missy,” he whispered. “don't think I wasn't aware that you were there, every night. You don't have to back away from me now i’m awake. That's not like you - whatever you're feeling about all this, it's ok.”

She felt a rush of emotion at this declaration and found herself responding before she could even think about it. She stepped closer to him and tightened her grasp of his hand, she couldn't find the words, but hoped the light he brought to her eyes spoke for her. 

He kept hold of her hand as they left the room, Hazran secretly glancing at them with interest as they left.

Missy liked the way their hands stayed joined as they walked up the stairs to his room. It felt comfortable and right.  No one emerged from any of the rooms, and she was grateful not to suffer any interruption.

He pushed open the door and led her inside. It closed behind them with a click and she felt a flood of relief that they were finally alone, as though the closed door could keep out the rest of the chaotic mess of Cybermen and humans and her past life, and leave her truly alone with him.

He raised his hand to the marks on her neck, his fingers skimming lightly across her bruised skin.

“How did this happen? Did he do this?” he asked in concern.

She dropped her gaze to the floor, not wanting to see the judgement or disappointment he might aim at her.

“He made his intention clear. I made my refusal clearer….then I decided to indulge and believe me, he came off worst.”

The Doctor sighed, and slipped his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace.

She froze in surprise, then relaxed in his arms, wrapping her own arms around him happily.

“I was worried that might happen….I can understand you being tempted..curious,” he took a deep breath, releasing it slowly as he ran a hand up her back slowly. “None of this, is what I planned for you. You shouldn't be here with him at all - I hope your curiosity is satisfied now...it won't do you any good to revisit this with him.”

Missy felt a flash of indignation and inched back enough to meet his eyes.

“What makes you think you can tell me what I can do with myself? If I want to, I will Doctor. I know failed your test twenty times over by now, but you don't get to dictate what I do when i'm alone with myself.”

He cupped her cheek with this hand and despite her flash of anger, she leaned instantly into his touch 

“I'm not Missy, but the closer you get to him, the more dangerous it becomes.”

Missy broke eye contact sadly, reaching up to take hold of his hand and pull it away from her cheek. Turning his hand over, she placed a kiss in his palm, looking down at the floor.

The Doctor placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up until she met his eyes.

“Remember who you are now, who you've become.”

“This isn't one of your morality lectures Doctor. I don't know who I am at times, but all I know is that I am your friend, and that remains despite anything else.”

He gave her a slight smile and took her face in his hands  kissing her with a surprising softness that she found she suddenly craved.

Missy felt herself melt at the way he held her so gently and relaxed into his touch as they deepened their kiss. He had the ability to affect her on levels that he never seemed to understand - and being suddenly tender with her, simply made her forget the entire chaotic mess that waited for them. 

She wasn’t sure if she pulled him over to the bed, or if he led the way. as all she was focused on was unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off, dropping it to the floor. Suddenly she was kneeling up on the bed and he stood behind her, slipping her blouse off and scowling at her corset.

He reached down and tugged at the cord, and heard her giggle when he failed to loosen it in the slightest. He quickly silenced her by slipping his arms around her and holding her close to him as he kissed her neck.

She tilted her head back in response and he glanced down at her body, her breasts framed deliciously  in her corset.

He smiled, “You’re beautiful Missy.”

“I know,” she whispered, and then started laughing.

“Shhh!” he admonished, not wanting them to be overheard.

“Do you need a hand there Doctor?” she said, smirking.

“Only because I haven’t taken a corset off in hundreds of years,” he said.

“Oh?” she replied with a feigned disinterest. “Whose was that then? I promise not to kill her out of jealous spite.”

“It was you,” he said with a smile as he finally loosened the cord.

“Oh…” she began, and found herself lost in thought. “That _was_ a long time ago.”

He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around, and moved straight to the clasps at the front, popping them open.

“You do like layers this time round,” he said.

“I do - so you can unwrap me like a present,” Missy said with a slight laugh.

He opened her corset, dropping it to the floor, which earned him a glare from Missy, and then climbed onto the bed, pulling her down until she was on her back and he was above her. He soon moved to her skirts, making a faster job once he realised they were actually straightforward, and taking a little more care when he removed them.

He leaned over her slightly, his eyes roaming her body with admiration, before his hands were on her everywhere, his mind brushed against the edge of hers and she immediately let him in - he felt a rush of love for her that she would be so open with him.

In moments she had divested him of the rest of his clothes, and he was everywhere all at once.  In her body, her mind, her hearts. She pulled him as close as she could as he thrusted into her, her legs wrapping around him and locking behind his back, urging him deeper.

As she raised her hands above her head, she looked intently into his eyes, offering herself completely to him, urging him to be less gentle now, and showing him her desire to submit to him.

The Doctor ran his hands up her arms, skimming lightly over the bruises on her wrists and interlacing his fingers with hers.

“Doctor, hold me down - if you don't, I'm taking over.”

“I've restrained you for almost a century, I don't want to do that in this way too. You really want me to?’

“Doctor...please, don't slow down for a _chat_...keep going, like we used to...I'm not going to break in this body.”

He smiled at her and slid his hands down across her breasts, enjoying the feel of every inch of her skin before he reached around, grasping her hips and pulling her firmly toward him. He lifted her just enough that her movement was restricted, and she gazed at him intently, with hunger and need spilling from her mind.

She accepted that he wasn't comfortable with restraining her and this was a way of taking control that he could accept, so she enjoyed the moment while he thrusted much more forcefully into her.

Not quite sure how much time they would have before an invading cyber army ruined their sex life, Missy decided to change tactic, and twisted sharply. The Doctor instantly eased back, lowering her with a questioning look of concern, and her hearts warmed at how genuinely he respected her.

“I’m fine honey, just don’t wanna die without switching places,” she said, with a laugh that came off more breathless than humorous.

He sat up on his knees, aching for her, and she straddled his lap, her hands on his shoulders as she pushed him back onto the bed. In seconds she resumed - needing him back inside her, and leaned forward, grabbing his wrists and raising them either side of his head.

He let her - and his hearts raced as she dug her fingers into his wrists, pinning him painfully down. She had been stronger than him in some bodies, an equal match in others, but while he thought he could get free if he wanted to this time round, he really didn’t want to. He missed it. He missed them.

He came first, and she followed with intensity when she finally released his wrists and his hands moved straight away to her breasts, eager to explore every inch of her before she laced herself back up again.

As the sun rose, they lay in the bed, entangled with each other as only the Doctor and the Master could ever be.


End file.
